Fantasmas
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Ciclo Hórrido: (UA) Sakura y su hija se han mudado al pueblo de Takigakure, pero algo extraño ha pasado, misteriosas desapariciones y sombras que parecen cobrar vida ¿Como sobrevivir en un lugar donde nada es lo que parece? ¡Capitulo 2 en linea!
1. Takigakure

Saludines! DE regreso a los fics con una historia prometida para este mes del terror, me salgo un poco de mi zona de seguridad (Naruhina) y les presento este pequeño proyecto:

"Phantoms" Joe Chapelle, Estados Unidos (1998)

"Naruto" Masashi Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2014)

Adaptación:

"Fantasmas" El gran Kaiosama, Mexico (2015)

Genero:

Terror, suspenso

Reparto:

Sakura Haruno, Sarada Uchiha, Sasuke Uciha, Orochimaru

 **Fantasmas**

 **Capítulo primero: "Takigakure"**

El automóvil de Sakura Haruno era el único vehículo en aquella carretera, después de tomar la desviación de la autopista principal había entrado en aquella bien construida aunque desierta extensión del camino. Mantenía los ojos al frente, desviando cada cierto momento la mirada a sus retrovisores, más que nada para evitar la llamada "vista cansada" y también para darle una pequeña checada a su hija Sarada que permanecía con las piernas recogidas en el asiento del copiloto y no soltaba su teléfono celular.

—Esto apesta. —Dijo la chiquilla de doce años a su interlocutor— Mamá dice que hay un consultorio vacante pero yo no quería… —La voz al otro lado dijo algo inteligible y ella se sonrojó— Tonto… Claro que te voy a extrañar. No es que te hubiera evitado o algo así, solo que… —La chica apretó los labios— Mira, mejor hablemos cuando este ya en ese lugar… Te pasaré mi teléfono y… ¿Boruto?

Justo en ese momento el automóvil entró en un túnel que parecía eterno, el teléfono de la chica hizo algunos ruidos de estática y después murió. Sarada vio incrédula el letrero de "sin cobertura" en la pantalla, lo guardó con un gesto de enfado en la bolsa de su pantalón y le dio una mirada airada a su madre.

— ¡Pudiste esperar a que terminara de hablar con Boruto! —Le recriminó.

—Llevabas más de una hora y media pegada a ese cacharro. No iba a detener el auto para que terminaras de hablar. —Respondió Sakura sin despegar la vista del camino— ¿No has oído eso de "El teléfono acorta distancias no alarga las pláticas"?

La niña hizo un puchero de enfado y se cruzó de brazos resoplando por la nariz.

—Mmmph… Como sea…

Sakura se tomó la libertad de cerrar momentáneamente los ojos y suspirar para controlar su corazón. A veces ella se escuchaba tan parecida a su padre. Eran algunos de esos momentos que le apretaban el corazón y la hacían cuestionarse de las decisiones de su vida.

—Takigakure no es un mal lugar. —Dijo en un tono más tranquilo— "La aldea de la cascada" Es un pueblo turístico, tiene lugares muy bonitos y no esta tan lejos de Konoha. —Miró a su hija— En verano podríamos invitar a tus amigos para que pasen unos días en nuestra casa.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato. Sarada parecía meditar las palabras de su madre, finalmente el auto salió del túnel y el sol del atardecer pegó en sus rostros. Sakura bajó la visera del parabrisas para evitar el brillo.

—Voy a necesitar un traje de baño nuevo. —Dijo finalmente la chica— De dos piezas.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando los veamos. —Sakura le dio un vistazo de lado y le sonrió, la chica le respondió y el humor en el auto fue más ligero.

Un par de kilómetros más tarde tomaron una curva muy pronunciada, al salir de ella, colina abajo, se podía apreciar el pequeño pueblo de Takigakure.

—Mamá… —Sarada había sacado su celular de nuevo y lo miraba atentamente— No tengo cobertura.

—Debe de ser por la montaña. —Contestó Sakura sin tomarle mucha importancia— Quizás cuando estemos en el pueblo. Tienen una antena enorme para resolver ese problema.

La niña tan solo asintió con la cabeza y lo regresó al bolsillo de su pantalón, se dedicó a mirar lo que sería su nuevo hogar, tratando de encontrar algo positivo en él.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el enorme centro comercial a la entrada del pueblo, por lo menos aquello ya era prometedor, algunas tiendas locales y varias sucursales de negocios que había visto en Konoha. Al menos ya tendría un lugar donde escaparse los fines de semana… Pero notó que el lugar estaba particularmente silencioso, había muchos autos estacionados, pero no distinguía personas moviéndose en el lugar.

Llegaron finalmente a un cruce y el semáforo les detuvo. Sakura miró prudentemente a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había un loco tratando de ganarle a la luz roja, por fortuna la calle estaba desierta. En una consideración más profunda, pensó que quizás estaba un poco más desierta de lo normal. La luz cambio a verde sin que ningún otro vehículo pasara cerca de ellas. Al doblar en la siguiente esquina vio un automóvil estacionado con las puertas abiertas y el motor en marcha. Aquella imagen le preocupo un poco ¿Cuánta prisa tendría el dueño para dejar su carro tan descuidadamente expuesto? Al irse alejando checo varias veces la calle, esperando ver al propietario correr a cerrar su carro.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y este nunca apareció.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la puerta del jardín de una casa estilo occidental, Sakura bajó primero mientras oprimía el botón del maletero. Sarada salió después y sacó su celular, miró la pantalla y con un gesto de fastidio lo volvió a guardar y le giró los ojos a su madre, exasperada; esta simplemente se alzó de hombros mientras sacaba las maletas del compartimento.

—El roaming debe de estar fallando. —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Cruzaron el pequeño jardín y entraron a la casa. El lugar olía a pastel y comida recién hecha. Sarada sintió un brinco en el estomagó y recordó que no había probado bocado desde la cena.

—Debe de ser la señora Tamiya. —Dijo Sakura dejando las maletas en la entrada y quitándose los zapatos— Me dijeron que ella era el ama de llaves del doctor anterior. Mejor entremos a saludar.

Madre e hija cruzaron el pequeño vestíbulo y pasaron a la cocina, desde el quicio de la puerta pudieron ver la estufa y las ollas saltando alegremente al ritmo del vapor, pero no estaba la persona que buscaban, Sakura también notó el grifo chorreante del lavabo, meticulosa como era, fue a cerrar la llave cuando sus pies tocaron algo blando que sobresalía por debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

Era una mano, una pálida mano de anciana que sujetaba entre sus dedos fríos un cucharon sopero. Sakura se llevó rápidamente una mano la boca para no gritar pero el gesto llamó la atención de la niña quien vio el resto del cuerpo bajo la mesa y gritó a pleno pulmón. Sakura alcanzó a su hija y la sacudió un poco de los hombros, aquello la calmó pero no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpo bajo la mesa.

— ¿Está muerta?

Sakura se puso en una rodilla y en un primer vistazo supo que no tenía que checar el pulso, todo el cuerpo de la anciana estaba amoratado y su cuello estaba torcido de una forma imposible, como si le hubiesen dado varias vueltas, aun así lo tocó y sintió la piel fría, aunque aún no se presentaba el rigor mortis. Miró la estufa, se levantó y apagó las hornillas, la comida dentro de la cazuela casi estaba lista. El ataque había sido reciente ¿Pero fue un ataque? no había signos de lucha, pensó en una reacción alérgica, aunque jamás en su vida había visto algo así ¿Un virus, un veneno? la mujer parecía que nunca supo que le pasó ¿Habían querido robarla? En ese caso solo podía significar una cosa.

"El asesino sigue en la casa" Sakura caminó lentamente hasta su conmocionada hija y la tomó de la mano, la niña en un primer momento no quiso moverse, no quería hacer nada. Pero vio el rostro atemorizado de su madre y comprendió que TENÍAN que salir de ahí. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente a la salida cuando Sakura se detuvo conteniendo la respiración. Había oído algo, fue un murmullo extraño y quedo, como un lamento plañidero. Una voz de hombre que provenía de algún sitio de la planta alta. Apretó el brazo de su hija y la empujó lentamente a la puerta, la chica obedeció sin decir ni una palabra y caminó lo más aprisa que pudo sin correr al automóvil estacionado, Sakura entro justo detrás de ella y sin más puso la llave en el encendido y la giró.

El silencio del motor fue una ominosa sensación en sus cabezas. Sakura giró desesperada varias veces el interruptor pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción.

Sarada levantó la vista y vio una figura desdibujarse contra la ventana del segundo piso de la casa, era una imagen extraña, como un poster mal colocado, demasiado unidimensional, pero sin embargo daba la sensación de algo vivo… Parpadeó confundida y la figura desapareció.

—Tenemos que llegar a la comisaría. —Sakura abrió la puerta del auto— Está a unas pocas manzanas de aquí. —Miró a Sarada— Si algo pasa, entraremos a algún local y pediremos ayuda ¿Me entendiste?

La niña asintió y rápidamente siguió a su madre. Avanzaron por varias calles, siempre mirando sobre su hombro, esperando ver en cualquier momento a misterioso asesino. Pero la calle estaba desierta. Al llegar a la avenida principal Sakura se detuvo totalmente y miró en derredor cada vez más consciente de lo que estaba pasando en el lugar.

— ¿Dónde está todo mundo? —Se puso las manos en la boca para hacer mejor eco y gritó— ¡Hola!

Durante un momento no hubo respuesta, de repente un teléfono dentro de un local empezó a sonar, después el de monedas en la esquina, luego otro y otro y otro. La calle se convirtió en un desquiciante concierto de campanillas. Sarada se puso las manos sobre los oídos y apretó con fuerza para tratar de ahogar aquellos sonidos. Miró a todos lados, asustada y casi podía notar sombras, figuras difusas perfilándose en las vitrinas de la calle. Sakura parecía también notarlas y justo cuando aquel mar de ruido parecía aumentar se calló. La avenida quedó envuelta en un repentino y anormal silencio.

—Quiero irme a mi casa. —Susurró Sarada tratando de no llorar— De verdad no quiero estar aquí nunca más.

Sakura la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar ahora con más calma, a lo lejos podían distinguir la estación de policía, no estaba a más de cuatro cuadras de distancia.

Al llegar al lugar, Sarada entro casi corriendo mientras su madre cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Había un silencio sepulcral en el interior, aunque la mujer casi lo esperaba, deseaba de corazón haber estado equivocada.

—Mamá. —Sarada había sacado su celular y miraba la pantalla— No hay señal aquí tampoco.

Sakura tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre el mostrador, lo puso en su oído y esperó un momento antes de oprimir algunos botones, volvió a esperar y con un gesto de desesperanza lo puso de nuevo en su lugar.

—Está muerto, no hay línea…

Se dio cuenta de que Sarada ya no estaba con ella, tras un pequeño momento de pánico la vio parada cerca de una oficina, tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro y se abrazaba a sí misma. Se acercó a ella y entonces vio que aun lado de la oficina estaban unas celdas. Y dentro de una de ellas el cadáver de un hombre.

La puerta de la celda estaba cerrada, así que Sakura solo podía ver el cuerpo desde fuera, pero tenía las mismas señas y marcas que había visto en el cadáver de la casera. Como si algo hubiese aplastado y torcido el cuerpo del hombre. Aquella similitud desdibujo un poco la teoría del asesino y la hizo pensar de nuevo en una muy violenta reacción alérgica, Pero entonces, no sería algo natural tampoco… ¿Un arma química tal vez? Dio un paso atrás y apretó los dientes, eso no explicaba porque solo habían visto dos cadáveres ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la gente? Sobre el escritorio de la oficina estaba una escopeta y una caja de municiones, sin pensarlo mucho fue hasta ella, tomó el arma, la reviso y con naturalidad metió varios cartuchos en la recamara ante la sorprendida mirada de su hija.

—Tu padre me llevaba a sus prácticas de tiro. —Explicó alzándose de hombros— Aprendí solo mirando.

— ¿Crees que vamos a necesitar eso? —Preguntó la niña nerviosa.

—Yo espero que no cariño. —Sakura se aseguró de que el arma no estuviera trabada y mantuvo el dedo lejos del gatillo— Ahora encontremos la manera de pedir ayuda.

La niña asintió y ambas caminaron de regreso a la salida, era obvio que no iban a encontrar a nadie en ese lugar…

Las luces comenzaron a fallar. Aún era de día pero la estación de policía parecía sumirse en una extraña oscuridad. Sakura notó entonces unas figuras moverse cerca de la entrada. Puso a su hija tras ella y comenzaron a avanzar con cautela.

Apenas hubieron cruzado la puerta al recibidor, Sakura percibió un movimiento tras ella y sin dudarlo se giró apuntando el arma, pero alguien sujeto el cañón de la escopeta y lo apuntó hacia arriba. Sarada gritó y al tratar de correr para ayudar a su madre, alguien muy grande la tomó de un brazo y sin mayor esfuerzo la levantó del suelo.

— ¡Auxilio, mamá! —La niña gritó con fuerza y comenzó a patalear— ¡Auxilio!

Las luces parpadearon de nuevo y Sakura vio a tres hombres a su alrededor, todos vestidos con el uniforme marrón de la policía local, el que sujetaba el cañón de la escopeta la miró directo a los ojos y hubo un instante de reconocimiento.

—Dile que se tranquilice. —Dijo el hombre con voz profunda.

—Sarada, amor. Todo está bien. —Dijo ella casi de inmediato— No van a lastimarnos.

La niña aun levantada en el aire miró a su madre con desesperación, pero entonces vio también al hombre que sujetaba el cañón de la escopeta. Nunca lo había visto en persona, pero había memorizado cada línea de su rostro en las fotos que tenían en su casa, el enorme tipo que la sujetaba la soltó al notar que se relajaba, ella camino lentamente hasta su madre , había olvidado momentáneamente todo lo malo que estaba pasando. Se quedó parada cerca del hombre y con voz trémula le hablo.

—Me da gusto de verte… Papá.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Notas adicionales:** Pues empezamos con este fic corto para el mes del terror aunado al reto hórrido de Kusubana Yoru :) espero lo disfruten y no se olviden comentar.


	2. Las sombras

**Capítulo 2**

" **las sombras"**

Sasuke Uchiha se sentó ante el escritorio del comisionado del pueblo y después de eso les dio una mirada a las dos personas frente a él. Sakura Haruno y si hija, Sarada.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante la situación, si bien ya sabía que Sakura pensaba mudarse a Takigakure en esos días, el hecho de verla ya de facto, le causaba cierto desazón. Sumado a lo extraño que resultaba todo en esos momentos.

—Entonces. —Sasuke sacó una hoja de papel de un cajón y buscó una pluma— Sólo han visto dos cadáveres en la ciudad, sin más personas alrededor.

—Como si hubieran sido evacuados de emergencia. —Dijo Sakura

—O secuestrados por aliens. —Murmuro Sarada de manera audible.

Aquello causo un momento de tensa incomodidad en el cuarto. Sasuke tosió para aclararse la garganta y le dirigió una mirada a la chica. Pero ella evitó el contacto visual y murmurando una excusa salió de la oficina. Sasuke trató de levantarse pero se detuvo al notar la señal que le hacia la mujer.

—Déjala un momento por favor. —Sakura suspiró— No es precisamente la manera en que ella quería conocerte.

—Entiendo… —Sasuke se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla—Yo no esperaba… Verlas tan pronto tampoco.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que habías aceptado el trabajo en el país de la ola.

—Y lo acepté —Sasuke finalmente se levantó— Jefe de la policía en una ciudad turística. —Miró a su alrededor— Ya iba a entregar mi placa en Otogakure cuando recibimos una señal de radio de esta estación… Fue muy extraña.

— ¿Extraña?

—Era el comisario. Estaba pidiendo refuerzos para algo, cuando hubo un corte y después… Un niño estaba cantando alguna especie de rima religiosa o algo así.

Sakura se estremeció, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que aquello no sonaba disparatado en lo absoluto.

—Juugo y Suigetsu han ido por los cuerpos, espero que puedas ayudarnos con una autopsia más detallada.

— ¿No esperaras a que vengan los investigadores?

—Preferiría adelantarme un poco… Y si como sugieres esto es una enfermedad, es mejor evitar un contagio mayor… Y… Es bueno verte de nuevo… Sakura…

Ella respondió con una leve sonrisa y un ligero sentimiento de incomodidad, aquello acababa de formar parte de las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando en ese lugar.

— **0—**

Suigetsu Hozuki miro los dos cadáveres tendidos sobre los camastros de la celda y se permitió un escalofrío. Había visto cosas raras en su vida pero aquello acababa de escribir un nuevo nivel en su concepto de "extraño"

En la puerta estaba su compañero Juugo, el enorme y silencioso Juugo, parado muy recto y con la mirada fija en un punto fijo en la distancia, Suigetsu decidió no molestarlo, en momentos así siempre cuestionaba la decisión de su jefe de tenerlo en el cuerpo de policía… Y hablando de su jefe….

Que su ex-esposa y su hija estuvieran ahí era una situación como sacada de alguna novela barata, había estado mencionando la posibilidad de hablar con ella en algún punto pero en general siempre mantenía una actitud muy reservada al respecto. Al llegar al rellano principal vio a la muchachita tratando de encontrar monedas para la máquina de golosinas, sin mediar palabra se acercó a ella y le dio un puntapié a la máquina, esta hizo un ruido extraño y tres barras de caramelo diferentes cayeron a la bandeja.

—Siempre dicen que la van a reparar. —Sonrió Suigetsu tratando de sonar casual— Lo bueno es que nunca lo hacen.

Sarada le dio una larga e inexpresiva mirada antes de tomar los dulces e irse a sentar a una banca cerca de la puerta. El policía giro los ojos y le dio otro puntapié a la máquina para tomar una selección de dulces para él.

—Si alguien puede resolver esto es tu papá. —Dijo sentándose a un lado de ella— He visto al hombre hacer cosas realmente sorprendentes.

—Usted lo conoce mejor que yo. —Dijo ella sin mirarlo— Apenas si he visto sus fotos…

Hozuki maldijo para sus adentros, quería ser simplemente amable y tranquilizador (Como lo explicaban en el manual para atención de victimas) pero la chica tenía cosas para las que él no estaba preparado. Pero para su fortuna Sasuke y la mujer llamada Sakura salieron de la oficina en ese momento.

— ¡Jefe! —Dijo saludando con un dulce en la mano, al ver eso hizo un movimiento rápido y los escondió tras su espalda— Recuperamos los cuerpos y están en la celda especial como pidió las fotos y la evidencia también.

Sasuke asintió en silencio.

—Necesito el maletín que dejé en… —Sakura calló al ver que Suigetsu señalaba un maletín negro sobre el mostrador— Oh… Perfecto ¿Puedes quedarte un rato más aquí cariño? —Dijo esto último a Sarada.

La chica le dio una mirada nerviosa a su padre y bajó la vista inmediatamente.

—Tengo dulces y música en mi celular, no creo que haya problema.

Los tres adultos se dirigieron a la sección de celdas y la muchacha dando un suspiro se puso los audífonos de su celular antes de abrir una barra de chocolate.

Afuera las sombras del atardecer comenzaban a curiosas figuras en el piso y las paredes… Figuras de personas que parecían correr.

— **0—**

Sakura sacó unos guantes esterilizados de su maletín y el bisturí que siempre llevaba con ella. Era una reliquia muy filosa, regalo de su maestra. Suspiró y abrió la bolsa donde estaba el cuerpo de la ama de llaves. Atrás de ella había un respetuoso silencio. Agradeció que los hombres aquellos estuvieran acostumbrado a la muerte.

—El cadáver presenta cardenales regulares a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo —Dijo mientras tocaba un brazo de la mujer muerta y encendía una grabadora vieja que habían puesto a su lado—Se pueden sentir múltiples facturas en el hueso pero el patrón de golpes no parece coincidir… Necesito limpiar esta parte —Dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Juugo en silencio tomó un trapo y fue a donde tenían un balde con agua limpia, lo metió en él y se quedó estático, contemplando el fondo del recipiente.

Pasó un minuto entero antes de que los demás lo notaran. Sakura levanto la cabeza y vio a Sasuke dirigirse al enorme tipo con gesto adusto. Pero antes de llegar a él Juugo soltó una risita nerviosa, como quien acabara de entender una broma tardía.

—Ya se lo que pasó… Juugo acaba de deducir.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y Suigetsu giró los ojos exasperado. Sakura los miró sin entender.

—A veces a Juugo se le bota la canica y habla de él mismo en tercera persona. —Le explicó Suigetsu entre dientes— Parece que le explotó una granada en la cabeza allá en la guerra o algo por el estilo.

Juugo se levantó tomó un lápiz de su bolsillo y lo puso en el trapo húmedo, después simplemente torció la tela hasta que el lápiz en su interior se rompió. Pasó a un lado de Sasuke y le dejó el trapo en la mano a Sakura. Esta desconcertada abrió la tela y vio la forma del lápiz roto. Parpadeó un par de veces y estremeciéndose le dirigió una mirada de asombro al hombre que ahora parecía muy sereno.

—Juugo siempre quiso hacerle eso a más de una persona que le molestaba… Pero no tengo tanta fuerza…

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Sasuke se dirigió a su ex-esposa al notar que ella parecía entender lo que su alguacil estaba diciendo.

—Es imposible que exista alguien con esa fuerza. —Sakura dejo el lápiz astillado en la mesa y después limpio un área del pecho del cadáver y lo abrió con cuidado. Era el sonido de una bolsa de papas fritas rompiéndose. Miró el interior y sintió los ojos de los demás asomarse por encima de su hombro— Sin embargo el patrón parece coincidir… Alguien o algo "exprimió" a estas personas.

—Suena demasiado descabellado. —Sasuke apretó los dientes y le dio una mirada a Juugo que ahora parecía distraerse con la luz del foco— ¿No es entonces una enfermedad o algo así?

—Fue lo primero que pensé. —Sakura observaba la caja torácica totalmente pulverizada de la víctima— Pero no hay manera en que un virus o reacción alérgica pueda hacer eso… Por lo menos hasta donde se conoce.

— ¿Si ya descartamos el contagio podemos llamar para que traigan a la guardia nacional y a los ANBU? —Suigetsu ahora si estaba nervioso.

—No está del todo descartado. —Sasuke se dio la vuelta— Pero de cualquier manera pediremos ayuda. Las llevaremos a Otogakure y ahí mandaremos…

La puerta de la celda se abrió, Sarada estaba parada en la entrada con una expresión de miedo.

—Hay alguien afuera. —Dijo apenas en un susurro

Sasuke sacó su arma de la funda mientras salía de la celda, atrás, Juugo y Suigetsu le imitaban. Sakura les siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y tomando a su hija de los hombros.

—No salgan. —Ordenó Sasuke. Miró la escopeta en el mostrador— Aún recuerdas como usarla ¿Verdad Sakura?

Por toda respuesta, ella tomó el arma y cortó cartucho, una fiera mirada en sus ojos verdes arrancó una sonrisa en el casi inalterable rostro de Sasuke antes de que salieran a la calle.

Juugo jugaba nervioso con su escopeta. Suigetsu parecía más calmado, solo un ligero temblor en un dedo indicaba que estaba listo para empezar a disparar. Sasuke mantenía el control. Se acomodó la chamarra de policía en el punto donde no tenía brazo y después habló en voz alta.

— ¡Somos la policía de Otogakure, estamos aquí para ayudar! —Miró alrededor, la tarde ya había caído y las luces de la calle empezaban a parpadear— ¡Pueden salir, no les haremos daño!

—Me preocupa que ellos sí puedan. —Suigetsu no estaba dispuesto a soltar su arma.

Juugo levantó su arma y se giró rápidamente a la derecha. Una sombra había pasado corriendo cerca de unos autos estacionados, Sasuke apuntó su arma en dirección a algo que parecía moverse cerca de un callejón. En el aire se escucharon risas, pequeñas risas infantiles y murmullos. Era como si vinieran de todas direcciones. Los tres policías se mantenían en alerta sin saber a dónde apuntar.

— ¡Nos están rodeando! —Suigetsu estaba a dos pasos de salir corriendo.

—Juugo no ve a nadie. —El enorme hombre había relajado un poco la postura— Puedo escucharlos, sentirlos, pero no veo a nadie…

De improviso las alarmas de los auto estacionados comenzaron a sonar, las luces a parpadear. La calle se convirtió en un crescendo de ruidos y luces que empezó a lastimar los sentidos de los policías. Juugo lanzó un aullido de improviso y comenzó a disparar a los autos cercanos a él, dos tiros de escopeta bastaron para destruir la batería de uno y silenciarlo. Le disparó a un segundo vehículo y después a un tercero. Al detenerse para cargar de nuevo el arma se produjo un repentino silencio; las luces de los automóviles comenzaron a debilitarse mientras en las paredes parecían proyectarse sombras, personas de pie, observándolos en silencio. Poco a poco la ilusión comenzó a desaparecer y la calle volvió a quedar vacía, solo se escuchaba la respiración pesada de Juugo y algún chispazo ocasional salido de los motores dañados. La noche había caído finalmente y pronto todo quedó a oscuras, con una excepción.

—Jefe. —Dijo Suigetsu recuperando un poco el aplomo— El hotel tiene todas sus luces prendidas… De hecho parece ser el único lugar iluminado…

—Todo esto huele mal. —Se quejó Juugo mientras un tic le jaloneaba un parpado.

—Es posible que necesiten ayuda. —Sasuke les miró— Iremos haya… Tenemos que investigar de cualquier manera…

—Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando a los civiles. —Suigetsu se apuntó presuroso.

—Iremos con ustedes. —En ese momento Sakura y Sarada salieron de la comisaría— No importa que argumento tengas, separarnos puede ser una mala idea en estos momentos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—No pensaba dejarlas de cualquier manera. Juugo al frente y relájate, el seguro de la policía no cubre tantos destrozos.

—Pero… Pero… —Suigetsu miraba nervioso a su alrededor— No podemos dejar sola la comisaría, hay evidencia importante en ella.

—Si quieres quedarte solo con dos cadáveres destrozados no te voy a detener. —Sasuke se acomodó su chamarra y comenzó a caminar.

El hombre del pelo blanco miró la puerta del precinto, ahora se veía más oscuro y siniestro, después en dirección a donde el grupo se alejaba; una calle oscura y expuesta a cualquier cosa.

—No creo que nuestro seguro cubra tampoco nada de esto. —Suigetsu empezó a seguirlos.

— **0—**

El viejo hotel de Takigakure estaba con todas sus luces encendidas, había un extraño aire de vida en el lugar.

—Definitivamente debe de haber alguien aquí. —Sasuke empujó la puerta de entrada— Si están heridos hay que estar listos para ayudar.

Entraron en el recibidor y sintieron el agradable clima automático encendido, no hacía ni frio ni calor, en el sonido ambiental se oía una de esas extrañas y genéricas melodías que en realidad nadie conocía o le interesaba. Parecía una situación normal… Con la excepción de que el lobby estaba totalmente vació. Suigetsu fue al recibidor y miró el libro de huéspedes.

—Solo hay tres personas hospedadas, una en el primer piso y una pareja en el segundo.

—Toma los números de las habitaciones, iremos a investigar.

Mientras caminaban Sarada sintió que la observaban muy atentamente. Con discreción miró por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Juugo el enorme ayudante. No se le notaba ninguna expresión en el rostro pero sin embargo podía sentir que la estaba desnudando con los ojos, era extraño, apretó la mano de su madre.

Entonces escucharon un ruido. Era el sonido apagado de una voz tras una puerta, parecía estar cantando. Sasuke dio una señal y sus dos alguaciles se apostaron al lado de la estrada.

— ¡Policía de Otogakure! —Dijo golpeando la puerta— ¡Abran la puerta!

Al no haber respuesta Suigetsu y Juugo la patearon al mismo tiempo. La madera crujió y los candados que la mantenían cerrada por dentro se botaron.

En el interior se apreciaba un cuarto de hotel común y corriente. La voz que habían escuchado era un viejo tocadiscos que reproducía una melodía de un gastado acetato. En el centro de la cama, entre las sábanas blancas, descansaba el cuerpo de una chica, de quizás 17 años, desnuda y con las mismas marcas en el cuerpo que los otros cuerpos que habían encontrado.

—Bueno. —Suigetsu se rascó la nuca— Esto se esta poniendo más raro a cada instante.

Sasuke se había adelantado un poco al notar que la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta. Desde donde estaba podía ver que alguien había pintado algo en el espejo. Con cuidado abrió bien la puerta y después soltó una maldición bastante obscena.

Sakura se acercó a él con cautela esperando no encontrar otro cadáver pero al ver el letrero también sintió un nada agradable espasmo.

Con letras hechas con labial y pulso tembloroso alguien había escrito: "Orochimaru: El antiguo enemigo"

—Necesitamos comunicarnos con Konoha. —Sasuke se dio la vuelta— Esto acaba de ponerse más extraño de lo que podemos manejar…

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
